Feels so right, but wrong?
by l-annethunder
Summary: Is it right to want the one person you know you can't have...


**Wrong  
**

**Disclaimer/Notes:** I own nothing! Well except the plot am merely borrowing them for fun sandbox explorations. Slash ahead as per usual w/me. It is and insomnia production, fed by manga smut and cherry pie. You can thank my annoying muses, an overactive imagination and my friend serpentine85, who wanted the expanded version, and at her inquiry I finally finished and posted.

Andros lifted the cool glass, dripping water, to his forehead in attempt to cool his fevered flesh the way it had for his parched throat.

They'd joined his crew barely a month ago and yet it seemed as if it had been much longer than that. The "they"in question being one TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Carlos; former rangers from Earth. Especially Carlos, he'd taken to the ships controls, and its maintenance, like a fish to water. Andros often wondered if he ever left the engine room.

Unfortunately Carlos was in and of himself the problem as he stirred feelings in Andros that he would much rather have ignored, and yet found were becoming harder and harder to ignore. They provided answers to questions he was yet unwilling to ask, much less attempt to answer; hence the glass of water.

"Seriously getting tired of the night sweats, what is this menopause' mumbling to himself. Andros attempted to make a stealthy exit lest DECA began to question the status of his health. His mind once again wandering to the object of his affection, acknowledged or not.

There were positives to his new teammate's eagerness to make him feel comfortable; information was not hard to come by. Ashley imparted to him what she considered sensitive knowledge. For example Carlos "relationship" with his mentor Adam. Apparently Adam suddenly considered cutting all contact with Carlos as a good thing for some reason after the power exchange.

Ashley said it made her mad, as Carlos seemed immensely hurt after that, which he hid well by being so committed to their mission as Rangers, which only seemed to fuel his hot-headed nature. But now he seemed more focused, and less hurt, leaving Earth and Angel Grove had been good for him.

Carlos never mentioned his name and Andros despite Carlos' knowing about Karone, and his determination to help Andros in anyway possible bring her home to her family, wasn't quite comfortable asking about past lovers.

Lovers, now there was a word with loaded with heavy connotations. Heat flooded his face as the reason for his late night rendezvous to the kitchen resurfaced with a vengeance.

**~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~**

Once they were inside and Carlos' bedroom door slid shut, Andros pulled Carlos to his chest. He gazed into dark brown eyes lit with desire, lust, need, and passion. He leaned down slowly, allowing Carlos one chance to put some distance between them. He grinned wickedly when Carlos didn't even try to escape his hold.

With relish, Andros captured Carlos' lips. They were as soft as he'd always thought they'd be and he groaned when they fell open for him. His tongue shot out and tangled with Carlos', claiming him with a hint of desperation. He'd wanted this for months and he was finally allowed to have it.

Andros' hands slid down and grabbed Carlos' hips, pulling them together, which made them both moan in pleasure. They rubbed against each other, seeking the fierce pleasure that radiated outward from the friction they were causing. Their movements became more frantic, and Andros plunged his tongue even deeper into Carlos' mouth.

Their movements became less controlled the higher their desire rose. Carlos' hands were fisted in Andros' hair, tugging so hard that it hurt, though that just made him even more aroused. It meant this was real, it was happening, and he wasn't going to wake up in a few minutes with an aching erection.

He finally had Carlos exactly where he belonged.

Andros' fingers raked up Carlos' back, causing him to cry out into Andros' mouth. His hips bucked forward and their erections brushed together, which only spurred them to grind that much harder in search of release. He wasn't sure which one of them did it, but they were nude a moment later, and that brought with it a whole new series of sensations.

Andros reached down and wrapped his hands around Carlos' thighs, pulling his legs up until they surrounded his waist. He walked clear across the room; their lips separated for what surely must have been the first time since entering. His head tilted to the side and Carlos licked and sucked on his neck. He jerked forward and squeezed Carlos' thighs tightly when Carlos' tongue traced the shell of one ear.

"Oh God," he moaned.

He could feel Carlos smirk against his skin, and he cried out a moment later when teeth latched onto his earlobe, nipping sharply. It was good that they were so close to the bed, because he lost control of his legs at that moment and they fell forward. Carlos bounced for a moment and then Andros landed on top of him, pinning him to the bed.

They shifted until they were lying comfortably on it, then Andros' hands dove into Carlos' dark locks, feeling it for the first time. "So soft," he whispered, almost reverently. It was just as he'd thought it would be, and it was his. His hands curled tightly in the hair and he tugged sharply, yanking Carlos' lips up to meet his. The kiss was messy, all lips and teeth, and it spoke of their desperate need and desire for one another.

Andros pulled away and grasped Carlos' hips, flipping him over. He pulled Carlos back toward him as his hands massaged the tan cheeks then spread them.

The clever tongue that was licking slow stripes across his buttocks almost distracted him from the fingers that were inching closer to their destination. "No!" he protested.

Andros pulled away quickly, confusion easy to see in his eyes, as well as pain. Carlos rolled over so he was on his back and stared directly at Andros, "Only you," he ordered.

Andros' pupils flew wide as the words processed. Yet, the rational side of his mind warned him against it. "It'll hurt," he croaked out hoarsely.

"Then be careful," Carlos panted. His eyes closed briefly before opening again. "I want to feel you, Andros. Only you, not your fingers. I want to feel you inside of me for days. I want the reason I'm sore tomorrow to be because I belong to you and—"

Andros dove down and devoured his lips. His tongue thrust inside Carlos' mouth desperately. He grabbed Carlos' legs and lifted them, placing them over his shoulders before sliding his hands back down. He grasped those tan cheeks and pulled them apart, settling between them. The tip of his long, thick cock pressed against Carlos's entrance and he pressed forward until the tip was inside.

**~~~~~Dream~~~~**

Then he woke up.

'Dammit! It _was_ a fucking dream.' Was the last thought tolit across his mind as he rebounded of a wall?

"Are you okay?" Soft accented English reaching down to his ears.

"Andros…?" Concern creasing the brow and clinching the lips of the face he knew so well, taunted by it during the day, haunted by it at night.

Waiting to hit the ground, found that there wasn't a hard surface waiting to meet him, as strong arms grasped his before he could do so.

"I'm good just thinking too hard, well thanks or the save and goodnight." Choosing that moment to make a speedy retreat Andros stepped out of the arms he desperately wanted to remain in; with a jaunty wave entered his bedroom door as fast as humanely possible.

Only to leave a wide-eyed, and confused Carlos alone, to stare at his back in mild dismay as he did so.

**Please Read & Review (I have cookies) **


End file.
